


A Discussion of Monsters

by darkling2222



Category: Death Note, dn
Genre: Gen, and i feel bad, this is a bad fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling2222/pseuds/darkling2222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misa is a very loyal friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Discussion of Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wrote this thing involving hugely fanon L and equally fanon Misa. I'm very sorry.

“Hey L?” Misa says absently, speaking through the wiretaps like a kid with a walky talky. She’s sitting on the red couch, legs tucked under her, reading a fashion magazine. 

“Yes?” answers the genius, clicking on the PA system to her room, barely paying attention.

“Remember when I first got here?” she refrains to say “right after you chained me up” although it crosses her mind, it’s still a sore point for her. “You said something to me. That thing about monsters? What did you mean?”

“You demanded to know why I had lied to Light. I said monsters always tell lies.” He answers in the same dry, somewhat distracted, way as always 

“Why would you say that? That doesn’t even answer the question!” her eyebrows quirk quizzically, looking up from the magazine.

“Yes, it does.”

“No, it does not!”

“Yes, it does.”

“How?” she demands, irritated at his inability to give a straight answer

“Because I am a monster.” His tone doesn’t change.

“No, you’re not. Don’t say that.” she says dismissively going back to her reading, she doesn’t even consider that he’s being serious, pigtails bobbing slightly with the movement. For a second afterwards he stops working, silent. When he speaks his voice is quiet and sorrowful. 

“But…I am a monster.” He starts almost unsure, he had never faced the idea that had been with him since A’s suicide so blatantly but as he talks he speaks with more and more certainty, he had nearly forgotten who he was talking to. For a moment his careful detachment slips as he talks.

Misa realizes with a jolt that this is the closest she had ever come to actually speaking with L. they talked about every once in a while but he had always stayed skillfully disconnected from everyone. No one ever really spoke to the real L. They only ever spoke to a shield. A shield he kept up to stay detached and objective. But just for a moment it slipped away and Misa heard him.

“I’ve gotten people killed and had them killed. I couldn’t save countless people because I couldn’t figure out the answer in time. I am a complete monster. Even you say I am.” He hears a slamming sound from the microphone and is thrown back into reality.

“Miss. Amane?” he pulls up her bedroom surveillance cam and sees no one.

“How rude.” He says somewhat absently. He doesn’t expect her to refute it, why would she? It’s the truth. But it’s somewhat saddening that she would just leave. 

Without warning the door swings open and Misa storms in. She stands a foot or so from his chair, hands on her hips staring down at him angrily. Her angry determination meshes comically with her frilly dress, a Lolita warrior. 

“Stand up.” she commands, words dripping with anger, her lips pursed crossly.  
“Why?” he asks suspiciously.

“Do it, you stupid pervert.”

He does as she asks, a little shocked by her strange behavior. 

Misa throws her arms around his neck and hugs him hard, the top of her head barely reaching his chest.

“Don’t you ever say that to me again. You are not a monster, you will never be a monster. I just thought you were scary at first but Light said you were okay so I like you now. You are my friend and I am a great judge of character so don’t even argue with me. You are a wonderful person, never say anything like that to me again, just shut your mouth. You’re gonna help Light catch Kira.” she hisses, arms wrapped tight around him. For a second he stands in complete shock but after a moment he awkwardly returns her embrace, patting her blonde head.

After a moment and a little more of her angrily telling him all the ways that he’s wrong, she lets go. Misa looks up at him, hands on her hips. 

“Do you understand me?” Her voice is softer now, genuinely concerned. L nods and has to suppress the desire to hug her again. L really could fall in love with her pretty easily. He gives her a tiny smile instead. It settled his heart a little to know that at least one person believed that he wasn’t a monster although he would rather die than let anyone know.  
She smiles back twice as big, glad she had gotten through to him.

“Good.” almost like it hadn’t happened she turns tail and heads back to her room. A second later she pokes her head in.

“Don’t tell, Light about this, okay? He gets sooo jealous.” She says, going right back to the giggly girl model. 

“Fine, get out of my computer room.” His shield is up again, as he turns his attention back to the computer in front of him.


End file.
